User talk:Zabuza825
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff STOP Invitation Greetings Emperor Zabuza825 of the Union of Midway. I come from the bloc of STOP to look for rulers of nations who are avidly, actively editing their nation pages and related pages (here at the wiki; not the Open World Forum because that'll take a long time, lol). STOP you ask? STOP stands for the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. STOP is not an alliance and is more of an individualized nation-level bloc so you can join STOP and remain in your alliance, League of Small Superpowers. (I am part of STOP yet I am still a proud member of the New Pacific Order.) STOP is mostly in the roleplaying sense although at times (with permission of our alliances), aid may come here and there. So, if you feel interested in joining STOP, please post your application here: Talk:Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. Please review the treaty is you are unsure of what the terms you be bounded to once you are accepted. The treaty follows the guidelines of an ACT which means you are not subjected to military clauses (and that would be against both of our alliances' policies I believe). Currently, we have 3 total signatories and it was just made today. So if you feel like you would like to join, we would love you to come. Please wait 72 hours after posting to see if you will be accepted. During your application, post anything you feel that you would like to tell us. Leave me back a message at my talk page when you finished posting. Thanks in advance. --Justin (talk • ) 01:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Acceptance I, Emperor Zabuza825 of the Union of Midway, am honored to accept this invitation. The national poll conducted after receiving this invitation has returned a 99% "Yes" vote. As the majority of the people want to join this, the Union of Midway shall send in an application ASAP. --Zabuza825 :) Please wait until February 15th, 2011 for our current signatories to vote on whether or not you should join. I say "aye". If all three signatories respond earlier, you will be accepted even before the 15th. Welcome in advanced. --Justin (talk • ) 02:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Roleplay Sure, I was thinking that some of our cities should be sister city organization, we also should have embassies built in each capital. Anything else? There is more stuff to do. Let me know ASAP. --Justin (talk • ) 20:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Airlines I'm thinking our two airlines should be part of an . Yes, there is such thing. You can go check on Wikipedia. The STOP Airways? Let me know. :) --Justin (talk • ) 00:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, what do you think the name should be, logo, etc.? --Justin (talk • ) 01:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll make the page now; just half-ly finished the terrorist page, you've got to love bombs. (sarcasm implied) --Justin (talk • ) 01:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) STOP Applicant Every 10 days is considered a "summit". Currently, it is the 3rd summit. No activity took place on the 2nd summit sadly, lol. --Justin (talk • ) 23:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Because you wanted it, it shall take place in ANY city in your country; whether it be your capital, some town near the beach, or even an underground cave place that you and I don't even know about. Anywhere in the Union of Midway...--Justin (talk • ) 00:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Voted; I knew that poll thing was good, just that I didn't use it in my first summit because I basically just copied and paste from the talk page. Re:Terrorism Sure, I appreciate it. I believe FNR is not a direct threat to JBR's security but it is a dear threat to an ally: you. As in this, the Department of Diplomacy and State classifies FNR as a foreign terrorist organization. You may join the war at any given time and I'm not sure if AIL works with FNR however. AIL is more religious while FNR is political and AIL has stances against all anti-Islamic teachings. However...I think there can be a solution with that. Perhaps AIL can loosen ties with FNR. Terrorists are going crazy these days. UPLB was the first terrorism page; "our" terrorists should form some or something. --Justin (talk • ) 14:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Direct allies sounds fine now actually, as you can see on the page, non-Islamic forces have joined and became one of the rare allies of AIL. NRF is now ready to be an ally of AIL because of this. --Justin (talk • ) 18:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, it is AIL's top priority to influence others. Because not only am I the chief RP'er of JBR, I am chief RP'er of AIL. :::IC for AIL: We, by the favor of Allah, welcome our National Revolutionary Front brothers to come forth and see for yourselves on what we can offer. Together, we shall destroy the Union of Midway and the United States of JBR! Formal relations will begin as soon as you are ready fellow brothers. ::::OOC: It's official then. Zabuza, I am afraid we are in for disaster with these two. --Justin (talk • ) 18:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::You may join the war anytime soon. I see your spy investigating the terrorist organization will soon discover the recent ally-ship of AIL and FNR. *gasp* --Justin (talk • ) 19:25, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No problem. --Justin (talk • ) 22:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Midway As the New President Of The Soviet Union I Offer Midway Corporations the opportunity to come to the soviet union and create more jobs for the nations people as part of the deal of you coming there has been lotes of land made available for a office building or airport I the president of the soviet union also invest In to midway corp stock if there is any --President Brandon Jr 23:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC)--President Brandon Jr 23:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, wanted to respond to that, yeah, it would be nice if our companies could work together. Read about the game; I'm flattered that the second campaign is about JBR's role in the Doom House-NPO War. Going multinational is already a norm for Vuong's...except it never went to Midway soil. And because the STOP Act of Free Trade Agreement of 2011 is in place, I say, "Let the first brick be cast on both lands!" --Justin (talk • ) 00:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, I will take more thought tomorrow, I am signing off, laters. :) --Justin (talk • ) 05:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Midway Hotels midway Hotels Have Been Open Check my hotel page to see the hotel design in your country --President Brandon Jr 17:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) hey just wanted to stop but to inform you that i have opened up 7 Supermarket Stores in your country and your welcome to check the page out in the corporation tag thing Wedding RSVP Congratulations, we graciously accept this invitation. We shall depart immediately as soon as possible. We cannot wait to see a momentous occassion. --Justin (talk • ) 14:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::There will be guests, my family (that I have failed to put on wiki page on accident), members of the High Executive Committee, and that's just about it. I do not expect any delays from the invitees or the guests. Hope to see the wedding. Will this be public as in live airing or private? --Justin (talk • ) 21:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Update, I (Justin Vuong), will not be able to attend the actual wedding ceremony due to my as your wedding will take place on April 2nd on Saturday, however, the rest will still be going and I will be present during your honeymoon. If your wedding is planned to be extended into Sunday, I will most likely attend. Apologies for any inconveniences. I will also send a personal gift and letter and it will be given by one of the HCE officials. Again, I apologize for any inconveniences. --Justin (talk • ) 22:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well then I can make it. And I am truly shocked that FNR has done it again. No worries, I believe it is JBR's turn to start sending mercenaries to Midway; you've been helping us so much. --Justin (talk • ) 03:07, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Soviet Union of Socialist Republics. Is this a real alliance or is it part of an RP your doing? If its real I would like to get to know you guys better. I am the Commissar of Foreign Affairs for the Union of Communist Republics. Get back to me. Heres our wiki page link: http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/UCR ::its just RP. --User:Frank Jaegar ,June 12, 2011 Dang I thought you were a real CN alliance :( It would have been great to have a treaty with you lol World War page Not sure if you saw my edit summary - VI is 6, so is it World War 4 or 6? Also, I didn't leave a redirect at World War 4 because nothing links to it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:22, Monday, 7 November 2011 ( ) :Good point, I'll leave the World War 4 redirect. Everything should be good now. Thanks :) [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:38, Monday, 7 November 2011 ( ) Re: Midwayan anthem Hi there, I really don't know much German, so I probably won't be able to help you. I'd be glad to look over them, though, and see if I can; unfortunately, I don't have an account at those forums and so cannot see your post. Would you mind putting them on my talk page, or to me? Cheers, Michael von Preußen | talk :Well, I had a little trouble, because your own lyrics don't seem to match the tune of God Save the Tsar! exactly. That said, I think this should work, and it's a relatively accurate translation: I took a little liberty with the second stanza, so it translates more accurately as "land of the brave, and land of liberty!". :::Es lebe Midway, :::Scheint so hell! :::Midway, unser Vaterland! :::Lande der Braven, :::Und Lande der Freiheit, :::Es lebe Midway! : Michael von Preußen | talk ::You're most welcome; glad I could help. Michael von Preußen | talk good alliance pages Hey Zabuza, I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 04:19,9/11/2012 (UTC) Look Look I Really wish i could RP with you, but now that i have my own sphere (Axis Sphere just in case you forgot) we can't have members in 2 spheres, as it would cause a RP'ing problem, because your sphere is based on the USA dissolving, while mine is the rest of the world (Discounting USA, Russia, China, India, And Europe) has collapsed into nothing. Also, i really do not want the PDS getting in my business (not saying you are) and i really don't want help anymore on creating an IRC. Now Conali on the other hand (you probably know i might say something bad) is the one i have a BIG problem about. Anyway thanks for putting your issues on my talk page but i really don't want STOP in my CN life anymore, (unless i go for a visit of course XD), so thanks Chao101 (talk • ) 12:14, September 30, 2012 (UTC) in case you haven't noticed, i removed the "former PDS member" rule, only banning current members of STOP such as Bowwow and Conali. good day and see ya soon Chao101 (talk • ) 20:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) this may be awkward... i've realized you said something about "Seriously, I thought when you asked us for help that maybe the two spheres could just co-exist with maybe people who are members of both." i just wanted to know what you meant by "co-existing" (i've realized that i have sent this to you far too late). I Have already restarted the Sphere's role-play and history, so i was just curious to know what you meant. Im sorry if i made it look awkward by making it 5 months late. Chao101 (talk • ) 06:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :By "co-existing", we mean that we want tolerance between the two spheres and by tolerance, we mean that we keep out of each other's business (which is the basically the status quo). We want nothing more from the Axis Sphere, nor anything else from us to your Axis Sphere. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) okay, now i can see why you would of offered to do that. So what you mean is that i can write something in your wiki about Hispanic Peak (not saying i was going to do so) and say something else in the CN wiki about my nation that has nothing to do with your events? Chao101 (talk • ) 07:00, March 3, 2013 (UTC)